<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Love Breaks Down by Fushigikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022203">When Love Breaks Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage'>Fushigikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Qual é a Música? [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/M, Light Angst, Sad Ending, Songfic, Van Pelt centric, músicas pra sofrer com dor de cotovelo, triste pacas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estavam os dois em um impasse, sabiam disso. Contudo, não podiam mais ignorar o que sentiam um pelo outro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Qual é a Música? [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Love Breaks Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>E aí, pessoal! Como vão?<br/>A história da vez é baseada na música <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeZkLV3ZjeI">When Love Breaks Down da banda Prefab Sprout</a>. Eu adoro essa música e ouvi em looping em 2019, quando vivi um dos momentos mais solitários da minha vida.<br/>Espero que tenha ficado interessante... Ok que a música não bate bem com a história, mas abstraiam ─ vou fazer uso da licença poética novamente e_e <br/>E, claro, nada aqui seria possível sem o apoio da SubarashiiAshita e da MissFlashBrightside sz<br/>Enfim, espero que gostem da leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando era jovem, sonhava com o dia em que encontraria seu príncipe encantado e, juntos, viveriam uma linda história de amor ─ exatamente como nos contos de fadas que tanto gostava de ler. O passar dos anos em nada diminuiu o seu desejo de se apaixonar e, quem sabe um dia, constituir uma família carinhosa e repleta de amor. Ainda assim, sua personalidade doce atraía toda sorte de interesseiros, o que fez com que, durante um longo tempo, a ruiva não se aventurasse em busca de um romance. </p><p>  </p><p>Colocando seus objetivos profissionais acima de qualquer sentimentalismo barato, a jovem dona dos olhos cor de âmbar mais expressivos de Sacramento, viu-se sem reação quando seu olhar cruzou com um certo par de olhos castanhos — que a olhava de cima a baixo, com uma certa curiosidade adolescente em sua expressão. Desde aquele momento, ela sabia que Rigsby era diferente. E, quanto mais convivia com o rapaz sorridente e brincalhão, mais Grace sabia que <em> era ele</em>. Divertido, trabalhador e — a seu modo — gentil, a personalidade sincera de Wayne ganhou o seu coração — que pulava no peito só de pensar nele. </p><p>  </p><p>Todavia, as normas da CBI — que a ruiva prontamente leu diversas vezes —, eram bem claras sobre esse assunto. Porém, como poderia ela negar o sorriso que surgia em seu rosto toda vez que Wayne falava com ela? Era nítido que ele também sentia algo por ela e isso em nada ajudava a aplacar o medo que sentia. Era como se seu coração estivesse sendo amassado com toda força e suprimir esse sentimento a sufocava. Tudo seria mais fácil se apenas ela, tola do jeito que era, tivesse caído na armadilha do cupido; entretanto, Wayne estava tão preso nesse amor quanto ela e o beijo tímido que trocaram provava isso. Estavam os dois em um impasse, sabiam disso. Contudo, não podiam mais ignorar o que sentiam um pelo outro.  </p><p>  </p><p>E, durante um tempo, o relacionamento deles funcionou muito bem. Durante o dia, mantinham as aparências no trabalho. Durante a noite, porém, eram apenas os dois perdidos nos braços um do outro, permitindo-se explorar uma intimidade que nunca imaginaram. Wayne era um rapaz tão quebrado e, ao mesmo tempo, tão bom; o cuidado que tinha para com ela fazia com que o mundo lá fora parece tão ínfimo e desinteressante. Só havia um lugar em que gostaria de estar e esse lugar era na cama dele — experimentando, provando e sentindo tudo o que viesse dele. </p><p>  </p><p>Não foi nenhuma surpresa que Jane tivesse descoberto sobre o seu relacionamento — assim como não foi um choque quando Cho, ligando aos pontos, chegou na mesma conclusão que o consultor. O fato de guardarem segredo foi um alívio para o jovem casal que temia pelas consequências que seu envolvimento poderia fazer — nenhum dos dois queria ser transferido de unidade. Aquele grupo era mais do que uma equipe de trabalho; eram como uma família e Grace estava feliz em ter sido aceita tão rapidamente — e não conseguia nem imaginar em ter sua carreira colocada em risco, além de precisar trocar de unidade e, claro, acabar caindo de paraquedas em uma equipe ruim.  </p><p>  </p><p>O primeiro sinal de alerta veio na forma de uma Lisbon furiosa, claramente nada satisfeita em saber que dois de seus subordinados estavam envolvidos romanticamente. E, conforme conversaram a sós naquela mesma noite, não era a intenção deles prejudicar sua chefe de maneira alguma — muito menos passar por cima de sua autoridade. Naquele momento, por mais que a morena fizesse vista grossa para os dois, Grace sentia-se incomodada. Algo estava prestes a dar errado, ela sabia disso, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar. Esse sentimento que pesava em seu peito parecia fazê-la se afundar e se afogar nas próprias lágrimas, incapaz de reagir. </p><p>  </p><p>Durante algum tempo, eram os dois contra o mundo. Eram os abraços trocados, os beijos roubados e os olhares apaixonados contra as normas antiquadas da CBI. E, durante um tempo maior do que gostaria de aceitar, acreditaram que poderiam, sim, vencer essa batalha. Acreditaram que poderiam levar uma vida dupla, sem que isso afetasse suas carreiras — muitas pessoas faziam isso, por que seria diferente com eles? Por que, dentre todas as criaturas que viviam na face da Terra, por que logo eles teriam um final triste? Era como se o futuro que havia sonhado anos antes e, que tinha ganhado forma com Wayne, estivesse desmoronando bem na sua frente — e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar. Não havia nada além de um grande borrão em seu futuro — e lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, enquanto a ruiva encarava o teto do seu quarto, incapaz de dormir. </p><p>  </p><p>Quando Hightower entrou em seu caminho, Grace finalmente entendeu — ou melhor, aceitou o que vinha ignorando há muitos meses. Ela amava Wayne, amava de todo o seu coração — e ele a amava de volta, de um jeito que ela jamais duvidaria de seus sentimentos. Entretanto, o amor não pode vencer todas as batalhas — e essa, em particular, estava perdida. Foi uma decisão difícil, tomada com muitas lágrimas solitárias, porém estava feito. </p><p>  </p><p>A última coisa que desejava era partir o coração de Wayne — Rigsby, estavam no trabalho, ainda que estivessem sozinhos —, porém era necessário. Era isso ou ter a carreira colocada em risco — e ela jamais suportaria saber que prejudicou o seu amado a esse ponto. Vê-lo quebrar ao ouvir suas palavras fez o pouco que havia restado de seu coração apertar de tal forma que o ar parecia sumir de seus pulmões. As lágrimas em nada ajudaram a fazer a jovem se sentir mais leve, como achou que se sentiria ao terminar de uma vez por todas com o seu príncipe encantado. Quando saiu da CBI naquela noite, desesperada e em prantos, teve vontade de correr sem rumo pelas ruas ─ e, provavelmente, teria feito isso caso não tivesse encontrado com Lisbon no elevador. Meio sem jeito, a morena tentou acalma-la, fazendo a ruiva respirar fundo e chegar em casa em segurança. </p><p>  </p><p>Deitada desleixadamente na cama, Grace não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Seu rosto estava inchado, a respiração estava difícil, mas em nada se comparava com o choque de realidade sobre o que tinha acontecido horas antes. Havia feito a coisa mais difícil de sua vida: tinha ferido a pessoa que mais amava. Wayne não entendia ─ ou parecia não querer entender ─, que essa era a decisão mais acertada para eles; seria bom não só para ela, como para ele também. Quando a exaustão tomou conta de seu corpo, a ruiva fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Antes de adormecer, pôde ver claramente a imagem de seu amado sorrindo para ela.  </p><p> </p><p>Seu único desejo era que ele percebesse que isso tudo foi buscando um bem maior e, quem sabe um dia, o pobre homem pudesse perdoa-la por tê-lo feito sofrer daquele jeito. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>